


A Set

by kuro



Series: Plushieverse [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Plushies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro/pseuds/kuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally Bruce's turn to get a teddy bear. Unfortunately, it's not really what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Set

Tony, as Tony had the tendency to do, simply popped up one day and more or less forced the giant, angry green plush bear into Bruce’s arms. He had effectively taken Bruce by surprise, so Bruce had wrapped his arms around the bear without thinking as soon as Tony had shoved it into his direction.   
For one moment, Bruce stood in the middle of the hallway, slowly realising that Tony had just handed him a Hulk Bear, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do with it.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” he called after Tony, who was already retreating to the elevator, probably to escape back to his workshop. He did that a lot, Bruce noticed, popping up, handing people things, and then vanishing just a quickly.  

“It’s a present,” Tony threw over his shoulder together with a smirk, and with JARVIS’ timely help, he was already gone the next moment.

“Well,” Bruce said to no one in particular, standing in the hallway with the frankly enormous plush toy, feeling awkward and trying to remember what he had been up to before Tony had suddenly assaulted him.

He had no use for a plush toy, really. 

Especially not one of his angry counterpart. 

* * *

After a lot of deliberation, the toy ended up on top of a dresser in Bruce’s private rooms. He didn’t actually want the bear, but it had been a present and like all of Tony’s teddy bears, it was hand-made and one of a kind. Throwing it away would have been pretty awful, Bruce figured. Although he did wonder why Tony had given him a Hulk Bear at all. If anything, he would have appreciated a Bruce Bear, and he had thought Tony would have known that. 

So he put the green, ugly thing on top of a dresser and kind of forgot all about it, as much as one could forget an obnoxiously green bear sitting in the middle of his living room. 

* * *

He only remembered it again when he stayed in his rooms a few days later, after a particularly bad mission where the Hulk had gotten slightly out of control. Bruce had turned back into his normal form once the Hulk had finally calmed down, feeling like he had been chewed on and then spat out again. 

So Bruce was aimlessly wandering through his own rooms, exhausted and not feeling up for human contact at the moment, when he came across the dresser with the Hulk Bear sitting on top of it. 

Only now, a much smaller bear sat next to the giant green bear; a bear with brown curls, glasses, and a lab coat. It was quite obvious what it was supposed to be: a Bruce Bear. 

Bruce was simultaneously pleased and also a bit annoyed. Why give him a Hulk Bear after all, when Tony had obviously planned on making a Bruce Bear from the beginning? And why sneak it into Bruce’s room when he wasn’t around?

* * *

Bruce hadn’t really planned to say anything, but the next time he met Tony, he couldn’t help but mention the curious case of the two bears anyway. 

Tony looked at him curiously when he mentioned the bear that had suddenly appeared in Bruce’s rooms. “Ah,” he said, “the Brucie Bear isn’t for you. That’s Hulk’s. I’d suggest leaving it alone, he seemed rather fond of it.”

Bruce goggled at Tony. 

“Wait,” he said, carefully. “You gave the Other Guy a plushie of _me_?”

“Yeaaah?” Tony looked at him as if _he_ was the confused one. “You get a Hulk plushie, so obviously the Hulk gets one of you. There, logical, right?”

It wasn’t logical to Bruce at all, but then, Tony had always been brilliant and crazy in equal measures. You probably needed to be, to think that things like flying suit of armours were the obvious, logical answer to a problem. 

After he had worked through his confusion, Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle. “You actually gave _him_ a plushie of me. And he put in on the dresser next to the Hulk Bear?”

“He did?” Tony asked, eyes sparkling with interest and excitement. “Well, I told him they were supposed to be a set.” He preened a little at the thought. 

_Crazy, definitely_ , Bruce thought to himself. 

* * *

That evening, when he returned to his private rooms, he went to the dresser and looked at the two bears sitting on top of it in seeming harmony. They were actually quite cute, apart from the fact that the Hulk Bear was obnoxiously green and huge.  

“A set, huh,” Bruce murmured to himself. 

He realised he would have to thank Tony for that one.


End file.
